Drugs
Drugs have been, and will forever be, a main staple of the human species. This is especially true in the distopian future of Epoch:Human. Source of Information All these drugs were conceptualized by the minds of the redditors over in /r/projectcyberpunkworld. List of Common Drugs Name: Plug Type: Nervous System Stimulant How to consume: A "Chip" or other device is plugged into augmentations to the nervous system (brain, spine, etc.). Effects: Pure physical stimulation of desired nature. Induced responses of all nerves in the body, allowing a tailored experience. An example would be someone using a "plug" to feel pleasure on every part of their body, or maybe a masochist (Or someone running an interrogation...) would induce pain of various levels directly into the nervous system. Hard or softcore: '''Lower level "plugs" are common or even legal as pain killers etc., but some of the more developed ones are pretty hardcore. '''Side effects: When using a plug that stimulates the entire nervous system, the user becomes essentially immobile. Incredible rate of addiction to drug. Since the nervous system also helps mediate voluntary movement in the body, plugs can also be used to manipulate such movements. Some people start developing tics that are increasingly noticable as the NS becomes more damaged. Additional information: This stimulant has many uses, both legally and illegally. An augmented soldier could plug something into the back of his neck and then ignore the bullets that just pierced his body. A junkie might give in to the pure pleasure and do whatever it takes to get the next plug. A corporate 'agent' who wants to get answers could make her victim feel like they are burning alive. Plugs can be single use or re-usable. ::: Created by /u/thatcpreguy -------------------------------------------------------------------- Name: Triton, Trite, Tonny-boy, Supersoldier (soops, super-duper, soose) Type: Modified combat stim How to consume: Injection Effects: Stimulation of adrenal glands, pain suppression, euphoria, very intense high. Lasts for approximately one hour per dosage. Hard or softcore: Ultra-hardcore. This drug is highly stigmatized by the general population. The section of the population that uses this drug, highly addictive nature, as well as the long-term effects caused have created an incredibly polarized view of the substance. Side effects: Initial side effects: Insomnia, paranoia, drowsiness, fatigue, loss of appetite. ::: Created by /u/Dr_Bullschnitt -------------------------------------------------------------------- Name: Salt, Bite, Sourjack. Type: ' Psychostimulant '''How to consume: ' Can be snorted. Alternatively, some prefer to bite down on hard crystals. '''Effects: Causes the user to twitch with pleasure in irregular intervals. These spasms are usually pleasurable to the user in the same way that an electric shock might be pleasurable. Additionally causes increased libido and concentration, euphoria and short-term increase in muscle strength. Hard or softcore: Not as infamous as some combat stims, but long-term use frags you up bad enough for it to be seen as very hardcore. Side effe cts: Immediate side effects: Anxiety, paranoia, pupil dilation, dry throat and mouth, elevated heart rate. Long-term side effects: Dry, flabby skin, easily torn. If consumed orally, tooth decay. Loss of eyesight in extreme cases. "Leper Tongue." Tongue becomes dry and weak, urban legends say it falls out. Long time users lose the ability to speak clearly. Additional information: A sour tasting yellow crystal that can be crushed easily into dust or eaten as a whole. You need a pretty sophisticated lab to pull this one off, so there are only a few drug lords in the world who have the means to mass produce it, and each of them has a ton of junkies dependant on them. ::: Created by /u/mrironglass ---------------------------------------------------------------------- Name: Somnium (aka. The Silver Bullet) Type: Silver/Metallic Pill How to consume: Snorting the crushed Somnium Effects: Once inhaled, you are able to have realistic hallucinations. You can feel, see, hear, and smell the hallucination, they also have expressions and reactions, making them almost perfectly lifelike. You can also change the hallucination to fit your needs, such as changing the physical appearance of the hallucination to your liking. Hard or softcore: Somnium users are looked down upon many people who think users of Somnium are weak and only live in their own little world, though some people do feel sympathy, just because many users of Somnium are dealing with physiological problems. Si de effects: S omnium is very addictive drug. 2-3 uses of this drug can get you addicted. Side affects for long time use and withdraw from the drug are fidgeting, slower reaction times, unable to sleep, hearing voices at random points of the day, severe paranoia, frequent migraines, depression, and insanity. Additional information: Until the brain realizes it is experiencing hallucinations, the drug lasts as long as it wants. Though it is a recreational drug, many use it to help them with physiological problems or to cope with dead loved ones. Some people want someone special back, so they resort to this drug to have them back for a while. Although its official name is Somnium, users call it the Silver Bullet just for the reason that this drug can hit you hard emotionally and physiologically. Depending on how your brain sees the hallucination, it can make the hallucination turn against you, making it try to harm you in anyway possible. In common cases of this drug, people who have a weak psyche or have weak minds that can't handle handling multiple things at once, will snap into a permanent state of insanity, the hallucination permanently burned in their psyche. ::: Created by /u/piemaster11 ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Name: '''"Breath," "Choke," "Mist" '''Type: Psychoactive How to consume: Inhaled through specific refillable inhaler, also simply called "can" or "tin." Effects: Calmed demeanor, relaxation of body but increase in activity among certain portions of the brain, such as creativity. Hard or Softcore: Not hardcore at all. Consumption is generally legal, but is seen as a sign of personal weakness in some circles. Side effects: Damages lung and liver if overused for a long time. Causes addiction. Additional information: Users are called "Breathers" or "Chokers." If you're a regular Choker, chances are you spend a truckload of Reks on refills each month. ::: Created by /u/mrironglass ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Name: Overclock, OC chip, Clock-out Type : CPU compatible with neural bridges. How to consume: Anyone with a neural-computer bridge plugs it in to use it. Effects: The chip's resources are used as an extension of their own mind's processing power. This increases the rate of thought, slowing down the perception of time. But, the chips burn out very quickly, depending on the quality. Hard or softcore: This drug is pretty much the equivalent of weed in today's society. Frowned on, but still pretty common and nobody makes a big deal about it. It's sometimes even encouraged in cutter circles (Because cutting takes fast reaction time to outmaneuver AI's). Side effects: Poorly made chips can cause damage and even overvolting back into the neural-digital bridge. ::: Created by /u/xeneficus ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- Name: "O-zone", "Big (or Strong, The, Chinese) Ox", "Evil (Oxil)"; Scientifically a mixture of Oxilorphan and good ol' Poppy extract (maybe some other morphine-esque strands thrown in there). Some homemade's will cut it with amphetamines. Type: Opioid with mild hallucinogenic properties How to consume : Injection or patches (usually colored with stripes) Effects: Secure happiness coupled with mild hallucinations. Not enough to trick the senses into vivid colors and distortion of figures, but enough to put a veil over reality. Hard or softcore: Pretty commonplace. On par with heroin. Side effects: *Severe Addiction *Injection issues if taken this way *Can have effects on reality perception *If cut, then can be very dangerous ::: Created by /u/idoler_ -------------------------------------------------------------------------- Name: Officially DHX. Slang- dark, acid, shiver Type: '''Psycho- and Neural stimulant '''How to consume: Injected or ingested Effects: Releases adrenalin and endorphin in unusual amounts, then enters bloodstream and acts as a catalyst between oxygen and hemoglobin. Results in significantly faster reflexes, faster thought processes, unusual strength, general physiological augmentation Hard or softcore: Meth-like. Generally reviled, but still very common. Side effects: Highly addictive. Repeated injection causes ossification of nearby tissue, leading to prominent, darkly-colored veins along the arms (hence slang names like dark and acid.) Chronic usage damages endocrine system, leading to sleep deprivation, uncontrollable shivering, and (in young users) growth imbalances. Additonal information: Minor mistakes during creation of DHX make it toxic. :: Created by /u/zombiehunter357